Turning Wolf
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Something happens and Chichi almost dies. How did she survive? One thing's for sure; her life will never be the same. RxR please!
1. Hunted Down

It was Winter and Mt. Paozu was covered with a thick layer of snow. As she was sitting alone in front of the fireplace, she heard many gunshots, like a shotgun or rifle. She jumped and ran to the door and gasped when she saw a large wolf bigger then herself. She stared up in surprise. It growled at her and she saw many cubs with it. They were about up to her chest or smaller. There were about three that were regular sized pups. Just then more gunshots were heard. She looked around the wolves to see a large group of men. Chichi spun around.

"Follow me!" Chichi said. She ran around her house and to the large whole Goku had made years ago. The wolves followed her. "Get in!" She said. The cubs ran in without a second thought and the large wolf stared at her. Chichi urged her in before she moved a large wooden wall to hide the hole. She looked at the large and small wolves. Some were shaking, being new the to the experience. Chichi saw some of them were bleeding. She got out the first aid kit and moved around first to the large female to show that she was not there to harm them. She looked at the large wound in her side. She had a shotgun bullet lodged in her flesh. Chichi pulled out some tweezers.

"This is going to hurt but I need to get it out" She said.

The wolf just stared at her. Chichi took a calming breath before going to work. Trying to ignore the sound of rounds being fired at the house. They knew they were in there. Chichi managed to get it and pulled it from the wolf who growled in pain before calming down. Chichi cleaned the wound, putting some homemade antiseptic on it before bandaging it. Chichi moved onto the other one that was wounded. It was a much smaller wolf but not the smallest. Chichi pulled the bullet out and the wolf howled in pain before sinking it's teeth into Chichi arm. Chichi cried out and ripped her arm away. The wolf was growling at her. Chichi bit her lip as she growled the bandage and fixed the wolf. Just then, someone kicked down the front door. Chichi walked around her house silently.

The man took slow, cautious steps as he looked around, gun at the ready. When he saw the wolves, he went to pull the trigger when Chichi appeared in font of him and beat the shit outta him until he was unconscious. More came in and Chichi took them out too but one escaped out the door.

"Destroy the house! Kill the wolves and their wench!" He yelled. Some of the hunters took their fire torches and threw them at the house. Soon, it was up in flames. Chichi coughed as the smoke started going. Chichi didn't have enough time to grab things as the roof started collapsing.

"Quick, let's get out!" Chichi yelled as she kicked down the fake wall.

They got out and took off towards the peak of Mt. Paozu. They easily moved over the snow while Chichi staggered. Bullets flew passed her. Adrenaline pumping, Chichi kept going forward. She looked behind and saw the little cubs behind her. She stopped looked back in fear. She could see the fear in their eyes and Chichi's motherly instincts kicked in. She ran to them as the hunters took aim. Chichi's heart raced as she grabbed them and turned her back to the hunters as they fired. Her back filled with lead and she let out a cry, alerting the other wolves. They looked at her and the three cubs she held protectively. She struggled to get up, holding the three cubs as she tried to get away. Blood dripped and stained the pure white snow from her bullet wounds and the bite in her arm. As more bullets pierced her back, she couldn't hold it. She dropped to her knees. The cubs whimpered and moaned. The large wolf howled before running down to them. She picked Chichi up by her clothes from the back and took off down the cliff, with the others following.

"Goddamn it!" A hunter yelled.

"We'll find those monsters" Another said. "I swear on my life, we'll find them" He said.


	2. Life Will Never Be The Same

Trunks and Goten laughed as they jumped down on the sofa next to Vegeta.

"Hey look at that Goten!" Trunks said, pointing at the TV. Goten looked and they saw many large wolves running out of a city and up a mountain.

"Mom, come look at this!" Trunks yelled. Bulma and Bra walked in and they watched the TV.

"_Today, many large wolves came down from the mountains on the south side of Satan. Over a hundred ran through the city, lost and confused but did not hesitate to attack innocent civilians. Hunters gathered to take out these rabid wolves but they had split into many groups of 6 to seven and headed in different directions. Fortunately, one of the wolves were followed and we had a hunter take the camera with him to shoot it all. The pack we followed run north of the city and up another mountain, Mt. Paozu"_

They all gasped.

"Mt. Paozu? Mom's there!" Goten yelled.

"What ever happened there will come up on this" Bulma said.

* * *

"Mom!" Gohan yelled as he stood from the table he and his family sat at, having lunch. They all focused on it.

* * *

"Isn't that where Goku, Chichi and Goten live?" Krillin asked.

"Shhhh" 18 hushed him, eyes furrowed.

* * *

"_We'll play the video now" _The news person said and the video came on screen.

"_They went this way!" A hunter yelled._

"_Those monsters will pay for what they've done" Another said. They ran up the mountain, following the trail with their torches. They had them because wolves hated fire. They followed the trail, shooting every now and then when they saw them. They followed them back to a lone house on the mountain. They just caught a glimpse of a woman run around the back with the wolves._

"_Did you guys see that?"_

"_A woman running with the wolves? Yeah I did"_

_They stood a few metres away from the house before shooting at it. Bullets flew into the house and they spent about 10 minutes, firing at the house._

"_Steven, Duke, Sam, Kris, you guys go check it out" The leader said. They nodded and headed in with their rifles. They watched them go in. Just then, Kris came running out._

"_Destroy the house and their wench!" He yelled. The hunters started throwing their torches and set the house on fire._

"_Kris, what happened?" A hunter asked._

"_We got in there and the woman, who ever lives there, came out of no where and attacked us!" He yelled. They heard a crack and turned to see the woman and about seven wolves running for the peak. They all aimed their guns and started firing._

"_Get the little ones!" One yelled. The woman turned around before running back down. She dove for the cubs as they fired. Her cry echoed on the hill before she got up and made off towards the others waiting for her._

"_Take her down!" Another yelled. They kept firing at her before she collapsed._

"_Yeah we got her!" Another said._

"_Oi guys, look!" The camera caught the large wolf come back down the mountain before picking up the woman and headed back up and over the cliff._

"_Goddamn it!"_

"_We'll find those monsters" The leader said. "I swear on my life, we'll get them"_

"_What about that woman?"_

"_She's as good as dead"_

* * *

Gohan was out the door in an instant.

* * *

Goten ran out of Capsule Corp as fast as he could.

* * *

"We need to go" 18 said as she took off.

* * *

They all met on Mt. Paozu around the destroyed Son home. Goten dropped to his knees.

"No. MOM!" He screamed.

* * *

The large female wolf and the other six ran off, far into the mountains and deep into the woods, following the scent of their comrades. They soon came upon a cave. A few wolves stood guard and let out a whine when they saw them. They entered the large cave. The large female put Chichi down. The three little cubs came out from her arms before running to the even larger wolves that sat at the front. They were the cubs of the alpha female. She purred as she nuzzled and licked them.

"Who is this human Sasha?" The Alpha female asked.

"_I don't know Aria. She was in a house on the mountains. She came out and helped us. She took care of mine and Mishka's wounds before we had to flee again. Her home was burnt to the ground because she helped us. She saved your daughters lives" _Sasha howled. Aria said nothing as she got up and headed over to the puny human. She bent her head down. Her wolf ears picked up the uneven beats of her failing heart. She sunk her teeth into Chichi's neck as she used ancient magic on her. Chichi's life will never be the same.


	3. The Southern Amazonian Wolves

Slowly, Chichi's eyes fluttered open. She found herself on a nice furry makeshift bed. She sat up and looked around and gasped. Hundreds of female wolves surrounded her. Chichi looked at them cautiously. The little pups from before ran to her. She crouched down and picked them up.

"I'm glad to see you three are alright" Chichi said as she sat put them down and pet them. She looked around and saw a gigantic wolf before her. The pups mewled and yipped next to her.

"What is your name little one?" The wolf asked. Chichi gasped.

"You can talk?" Chichi asked.

"Many of us have the gift of speech while others do not" She said.

"Oh" Chichi answered. "My name is Chichi Son" Chichi said, bowing her head. "Are you the alpha female by any chance?" Chichi asked.

"I am. Welcome to our pack" She said. She turned and Chichi got the feeling she wanted her to follow. Chichi slowly got up and walked along side the large wolf, her head only coming up to wolf's stomach. The pups yipped and followed after.

"Why am I here? With my serious injuries, I should only be dead" Chichi said, looking up at the large wolf.

"I saved your life" She said. "I used some ancient magic to give you some of my wolf essence" She said. "You are now a part of me. You have several changes to your body" She said. Chichi looked down and noticed her fingernails were now deadly claws but not nasty looking. She ran her tongue over her teeth and founded lengthy canines. She looked behind her and found a pure white wolf tail.

"You also have glowing silver wolf eyes" the wolf said. "Because you helped several wolves and gave your life for my pups, I gave you a second chance at life. You are no longer old, nor will you have such a short life span. Us wolves live up to 2000-3000 years and you are no different" She said. "We are the great Southern Amazonian Wolves. We're large, powerful and don't need males to reproduce" She said. "You Chika, will be the smallest of us all but are still one of us" She said. "You're part of the pack now" Chichi smiled, for once, feeling like she belonged.

"But I have a mate" Chichi said. Many looked at her, raising their large heads and turning them into her direction.

"A male human?" the leader asked.

"No, he's not human. He's from another planet called Planet Vegeta" Chichi said. "They are monkey descendants" Chichi said. "He may look human but his power's incredible" Chichi said.

"And where was he when this hunter stuff happened?" She asked. Chichi looked down.

"He's gone" Chichi said. "He left with Shenron. He won't be back for another 90 years since it's been 10 already" Chichi said. Some of the wolves huffed. She heard many 'typical males'.

"He left for a good reason. Shenron required someone pure of heart and Goku offered to go so he could purify the dragon balls"

"But in the end, he still left you behind and no matter what, males are not to leave their mate behind" She said. Chichi nodded her head slowly.

"What of my sons?" Chichi asked.

"You will see them when you are ready" She answered. "In the mean time, we are going to raise you like one of us. You will learn to hunt, eat, think and live like a wolf. When your mate returns, you may go see the rest of your family"

"Lucky they don't die for a few thousand years" Chichi answered.

"Well then, let's start your training Chichi" The woman said. "By the way, my name is Aria" She said. Chichi smiled and nodded.


	4. Kouga Of The Northern Wolf Tribe

50 years later…

Chichi laughed as she ran from the large wolves of her pack. She was out hunting with them and was currently zooming across the spring forest floor. She stopped at a waterhole. She saw many deer and stuff but then she saw a dinosaur approaching as well. Chichi crouched. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she examined her pray. When the dinosaur went to attack a doe, she made her move. Moving across the ground at an unbelievable speed, she launched herself up and punched the dinosaur in the neck. It roared as it went down. Chichi made quick work of it by slicing it's head off. The other wolves helped her start back to base when a howl caught her attention. Chichi and the other wolves spun around towards the howl.

"That sounded like Kasha" Sasha said. They sped off back home, the dinosaur long forgotten.

* * *

They appeared a few metres from the entrance and found many male wolves around the entrance. What surprised Chichi, was there were a many human turned wolves like herself. There was a few differences though. They had slitted blue eyes instead of the round silver ones of her pack and their fur and tails were brown. Aria and a few came out of the massive cave and stood on the ledge to look down at the male wolves.

"What business do you have here?" Aria asked.

"We were in the neighbourhood, caught your scent and decided to come say hi" The leader said.

"We do not associate ourselves with male trash like yourself" Aria growled. "Leave now" She said.

"I can't do that. You see, my comrades and I are ready to mate" The leader said. He was a hu-wolf like her. He had bluish black hair and wore fur cloth to cover his manhood. He also wore a bluish material across her chest. "Look, I'll make you a deal. You and your strongest verse me and my strongest" He said. "If you win, we'll leave peacefully. If you lose, we pick our mates out" He said. Aria growled.

"Very well. I see I don't have much choice in the matter" She scowled as she jumped down and landed gracefully. "Chika" She called. Chichi walked out of the forest and stood next to Aria. Her time with the wolves encouraged her to be naked and to lose her human morals. She stood naked before them shamelessly. Her large breasts fully exposed. Her hair was also down and has been since the start. Her hair hadn't been up since the time she came here.

"Ahh, a hu-wolf" He said as he greedily took in her appearance. Chichi sent him a disgust look. "So, Chika, was it?" He asked.

"Only my pack are allowed to call me that. It's Chichi to you" She growled.

"Very well. Chichi, you are the strongest?" He asked.

"I am" Chichi answered. "Not only because I fight like a fierce wolf, but because I also fight like a human warrior and I use Ki" Chichi said.

"What is Ki?" Some asked.

"You'll find out later" Chichi said, smirking.

"Very well. Chichi, you will fight me and my strongest will fight your leader" He said.

"And what shall I call you?" Chichi asked.

"The name's Koga. I've been running this pack for over 400 years so prepare to lose" He said.

"Begin" He ordered. Chichi and Aria jumped into battle. She fought hard against Koga, wolf-style but he was too quick. Much quicker then Chichi. The fight went for a while.

"You will make a great mate" He said lustfully. Chichi growled at him when a pained whine was heard. She turned and saw Aria down, wounded indefinitely. She looked at Aria's opponent. He was also a hu-wolf except he had a crazy look about him. Aria's silver fur was tainted with blood and she lay on her side. She was badly injured and Chichi knew she'd die if she didn't do something. Chichi let a howl escape her before she turned to Aria's opponent and launched herself at him. They tumbled around before Chichi tore him apart. She stood over him, panting in anger. She looked up at Koga who stepped back in fear.

"If you could be Shoji, then I stand no chance. We'll leave" Koga said. Chichi turned her back to them and walked to Aria. Koga grabbed the remains of his fallen comrade before they took off the way they came. Every female wolf came out and surrounded Aria as she lay in pain.

"Hold on Aria. You'll be alright" Chichi whispered as she hugged her large neck.

"Chika, listen to me" Aria said. "I'm not going to make it" She said. Tears came to Chichi's eyes. "You will lead the pack. I have trained you well and I know you will lead them well" She said.

"But Aria-"

"No Chika. My time has come and I know that. Promise me you will take over my place as Alpha female" She said. Chichi nodded.

"I promise Aria. I'll be the pack's Alpha, for you" Chichi said. Aria smiled at her.

"Good girl. You've made me proud, Chichi" She said, using Chichi's real name. Chichi whimpered as Aria's eyes closed. She passed and all the wolves, including Chichi, let out a howl for their lost leader.


	5. Run To West City

50 years later…

"Go!" Chichi yelled as many demons attacked the cave. They all ran down the mountain and through the forest. Now that Chichi was alpha, she wore silver fur around her waist to hide her womanhood. She also had silver fur around her legs, going from just below her kneecap to her ankle on each leg. Her feet were still bare though. She also had a cape around her, that covered her shoulders before spilling down to the middle of her back. (Just find a picture of Ayame and see what I mean). She leapt down the mountain alongside her pack. A large demon appeared in front of them. Without missing a beat, Chichi leapt up and took it's head off. Chichi landed and continued on. They came to the city and the ran until they were in the middle. Many screamed and ran from seeing them but Chichi ignored it all as she listened out for any threats.

"Hey you!" The wolves turned to look at them.

"What are you doing in West City?" Chichi recognised that voice. She turned her head and caught sight of Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and Bra. She looked around saw they were outside Capsule Corp. The wolves growled threateningly.

"Enough" Chichi said from the middle of the pack. She moved to the side to face them. When they saw her, they gasped.

"Chichi?" Trunks asked.

"Mom?" Goten asked. Chichi placed her hand on Mishka's chest to calm her. Her growling stopped but she remained ready for an attack. Chichi walked forward. She took in her son's appearance. He changed his hair back to the way it was when it looked just like Goku's. He was now a man and stood proud next to Trunks.

"Mom, I thought you died!" He yelled as he went to run to her. The wolves snarled at him.

"Enough!" Chichi growled at them. They stopped and Goten caught her in a hug, lifting her off the ground because she was so small. She hugged him back. "Goten…you're so big now" Chichi said. He put her down and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I thought you were dead" He said shakily. Chichi touched his cheek lovingly.

"It's alright sweetie. Mommy's still here. I was just…adjusting" Chichi said.

"Where did you come from?" Bulma asked. Chichi looked at her and noticed she looked around late twenties.

"How are you still alive?" Chichi asked.

"I made a little something" She said.

"We came from the far mountains due north" Chichi said. "We were chased away from our home by many demons. I could have taken them down but not without casualties but I cannot allow harm to come to my pack" Chichi said.

"Um…would you like a shirt?" Trunks asked, blushing. Chichi shook her head.

"I have been naked for the passed hundred years. I have accepted it and I won't forget my teachings" She said.

"Where will you go?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure" Chichi answered.

"Chika, we must get out of this city before the humans decide to attack" A wolf informed.

"Bulma, do you have a place me and my wolves can stay?" Chichi asked.

"Hold it right there!" Chichi turned to see a bunch of men with guns. The wolves growled. Chichi scowled. She jumped on top of one of the large wolves.

"Lower your weapons! We aren't here to hurt anyone" Chichi ordered. The men stared at her lustfully and Chichi growled angrily.

"I said lower. Your. Weapons" Chichi said through clenched teeth.

"So you're the wench that was taken with the wolves all those years ago" One said.

"Yeah I am after being brutally murdered by you pathetic men" Chichi snapped.

"You were helping the enemy-"

"I was helping the wildlife!" Chichi hissed.

"They murdered hundreds of men!"

"Because they attacked my sisters first! They were running through the city when they attacked. What were they supposed to do? Lie down and let you kill them?" Chichi asked. "You destroyed my home and killed me. I should kill you right now!"

"Chichi, don't" Bulma said.

"Fine. Then I demand to see whoever runs this city now then. My wolves can hang out here" Chichi said. "At least Koga and his pack won't bother us"

"Fine but only you can see the Mayor" A man said. The wolves growled. Chichi nodded.

"Girls, stay here. Do NOT attack anyone. Understood?" Chichi asked sternly.

"Of course Chika" They said, nodding their head. Chichi nodded and followed the men, ignoring all the looks from everyone. The ones of jealousy from the women and the ones of lust and desire from men.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" They entered the room. When the Mayor looked at them, he choked on his coffee. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"Mr. Mayor, my name is Chichi Son" Chichi said as she took a step forward. "A hundred years ago, there was a 'wolf attack' at Satan City" Chichi said, rolling her eyes. "Hunters chased them out and followed a group up my mountain, Mt. Paozu. I bandaged up the wolves before my house was set aflame. I fled with the wolves before I was shot down by the hunters for trying to protect a few pups. I was taken back and was reborn as part of the pack. Now, we come here seeking a place to live as we were chased out of our own home. A few of my friends and family live here" Chichi said.

"You know this is a difficult decision to make. What if your wolves attack my people like they did back then?" He asked.

"I give you my word as a woman and the Alpha of the pack that they will not attack. All I ask is that my wolves reside here without having to worry about being attacked by hunters and/ or other people" Chichi said.

"Well, if you give me your word that they will not attack, then yes. They can reside within the city"

"I must ask you that you let the city know and to also warn the men not to approach my wolves. We are Amazonian Wolves. My sisters despise men" Chichi said.

"And what about you Ms. Son? Do you despise men?" He asked. Chichi raised her right hand and showed him the gold ring on her finger.

"It's Mrs. Son and no, I don't despise men. Well, not all men. Just the ones that think they're better then women" Chichi said. "My wolves will only attack if provoked. Think of them like normal humans. They fight when attacked. Same with my girls" Chichi said. He nodded.

"Very well. I will make the announcement right now" He said. "What will they do for food?" He asked.

"I will take them out of the city to hunt animals" Chichi said. "No human will be preyed upon" Chichi said. He nodded before Chichi walked out. She rushed through the building and jumped out an open door leading to a veranda. Chichi jumped off it before rushing towards her wolves. She got there and saw them all laying around. They looked at her as she approached.

"We are allowed to stay here. No hunting humans or killing unless they attack you. When we hunt, I'll be taking you outside the city to hunt animals. Got it?" Chichi asked. They nodded. "Good"

"Chichi?" Chichi froze, her back to her friends. She slowly turned around.

"Goku…" Chichi breathed out.


End file.
